mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 122: In Your Tarzan Boy
"In Your Tarzan Boy" was originally released on October 1, 2012. Description We put our hard-nosed political reporting skills to the test in this week's episode, as we uncover one of the biggest voter fraud conspiracies in our nation's history. We DEMAND justice. Suggested Talking Points Rock the Vote or Die, What do you Think, Water Intake, Hipster Whoopi, Baby Ducked, Extra Meatus, Watch Advice, Student Body Outline 07:25 - My boss at work has an odd way to say a passing hello, and it's confusing me. He'll walk by me and say, "what do you think?" but not asking about anything in particular. This happens a few times every day, and I don't know how to respond. What kind of things should I say? Should I come up with a standard response, or should I mix it up a little bit? Help me brothers. -- Confused in Cincinnati 15:15 - Y - Sent in by Jack Mack, from Yahoo Answers user natliee, who asks: Whats the point of drinking so much water if your just gonna pee it all out? ill drink 4 waterbottles a day because i hear about how important it is to drink lots of water, and then i have to pee all the time ? whats the point? it comes right out like 20 min after i drink it? 23:00 - Every year I go to at least seven or eight concerts with various friends. Most of them pay me back for the tickets I buy in advance. The trouble is the small group of friends, I particularly have trouble with some of them (the ladies) paying me back for the share of the tickets. These aren't date scenarios, more like platonic outings between members of the opposite gender who are interested in similar music. My question is: how do I get my female friends to cough up the cash, or if they won't should I just exclude them from any future outings and risk possibly losing concert buddies. -- Cash Strapped In California 29:00 - Hey, a few weeks ago one of the guys in my dorm asked me out. I said no. I'm not looking for a relationship right now, especially not with him. After I friend-zoned him, he began... following me. I go to the cafeteria, he comes too. He bought a WoW subscription after he saw that I had one. He texted me five times in an hour while I was at an Indie games festival, asking me where I was, and when he found me he followed me for the rest of the day. My dorm-mates have informed me he comes to our room and asks where I am more than a few times a week. I'm seriously freaked out by him. What should I do? -- OMG Leave Me Alone 38:38 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 43:08 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Chris, who asks: what is the hole in the penis called 50:17 - Hey, I recently found what I thought was a really cool, unique watch and immediately bought it. I think it fits my style and personality, but the first three friends I showed it to had slight negative reactions to it and didn't understand what I was excited about. Should I shrug it off, or should I take this as a cue to reevaluate my choice of fashion. I still like the watch, but it seems that I'm the only one. -- Fearful Of Fashion Faux Pas 57:25 - I am the president of a student organization at my college. We recently got a new batch of members, mostly girls, and some of them are cute. One in particular has caught my attention. Normally I'd just ask her out, but I feel like my position in the org would make it weird. Is there a conflict of interest here? Any help would be appreciated. -- Stumped In San Marcos 62:26 - Housekeeping 65:22 - FY - Sent in by Aurora Case, from Yahoo Answers user Mr. Dang, who asks: Is it okay for a dang 30 year old man to watch Goosebumps? Quotes On Stalking Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Feminist Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Krista Whalen